Changes for Joey
by theNYCgurl
Summary: Joey finds out he has new parents, and he isn't sure whether he should leave his friends to live in France. Plus he develops an unexpected relationship with a fellow friend. TITLE CHANGED
1. A New Job for Joey

Hey everyone, this is my first story. I hope you all enjoy it. Please Read and Review! Thanks!  
  
"Hey guys," Joey said as he walked into Central Perk. "Hey Joey, um did you take out the

garbage today?" Chandler asked. "I did! Or at least I think I did." Joey replied while he

pondered. "Joey, you can't keep doing this. The super's gonna throw us out if he smells our

apartment one more time!" Chandler exclaimed. "Ok, ok, I'll go and do it, but guys I have great

news!" "Oh really, tell us!" Rachel exclaimed. "Ok, I auditioned for a job in advertising and they

sent me one!" ""So what is it?" Ross asked. "I'm gonna be trying to market off SoleAirs®."

"Pshh, what kinda name is that? Ha Ha Ha! ...UM a really good one continue Joey." Ross said

while laughing but stopped when he saw Joey's face. "Anyways, it's meat that can fly!" Joey

exclaimed. "Joey, I don't think I heard you right, meat that flies?" Monica said. "Yea, you heard

me right. See you can be sitting watching TV and if you want a sausage you say, 'sausage' and it

flies to you!" Joey explained. "Oh yay, I had a dream about that, The sausage was really

yummy!" Phoebe cried out. "Um, Joey, how's the sausage gonna get out the fridge?" Rachel

asked while looking at Phoebe with a look of curiosity. "Well, um... the sausage happens to...-

""You don't know, huh" Chandler interrupted. "No," Joey quickly replied. "Well, I gotta go. I'll

catch you guys later at the Continental Dinner," Monica said while getting up. "Wait, what

Continental Dinner?" asked Rachel. "Rachel, I can't believe this! You forgot? I told you all one

week ago, Don't forget about the Continental Dinner on Thursday, and what did you do? You

forgot! How could you?" exclaimed Monica. "Monica...Monica I didn't forget, I just misplaced

the thought!" explained Rachel. "Misplaced the thought... Did anyone else misplace their thoughts

also?" asked Monica. "Yea, uh huh, pretty much," was everyone else's reply. "Guys, I need you

to be there! I need as much support as I need because the head chef is coming to evaluate us,

meaning me! "Ok, ok Mon, we'll be there. You can count on us," said Ross. "Thanks guys. I'll

see you later," Monica replied while grabbing her coat to leave. "Hey, um I gotta go to. I got a

new massage client and baby has a cute back if you know what I mean!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"No, Phoebe I don't," Ross replied. "Ok then, you're not cool, Bye guys!" Phoebe said as she

left. "A cute back? What's so cute about a back?......Ohhhh," Ross asked. "Bye Ross," everyone

said.

Thanks for Reading, Chapter 2 should be along shortly


	2. Surprise

Here's Chapter 2!  
  
"Guy's you made it! Thank you so much!" exclaimed Monica. "Anything for you Monica," Ross said. At the moment, the whole gang was at Monica's Continental Breakfast evaluation to support her, and also for the free food. "Oh my gosh, Monica, this place is incredible!" Rachel exclaimed. "What kind of shrimp is this?" Joey pondered. "Oh, it's jumbo shrimp smothered in spicy mustard sauce," Monica explained. "Oh ho, it's later shrimp for Joey," as he stuck it in his pocket. "Hey guys, I gotta go, but try not to do anything to embarrass me," Monica said as she left. "Embarrass her? Embarrass her? Us? Pshh, oh yea guys, did I tell you about the new dinosaur bone we found? It was so thrilling!" Ross shouted out. "Ross, shut UP! Anyways guys, do u see that guy staring at us?" Rachel said. "I know, he's creepy!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Guys, shut up he's coming over here," Chandler said. They all glanced over at the stranger's table quickly and looked back at each other. "Excuse me, but um, Do any of you know who Joey Tribiani is?" the stranger asked. "Um, yea that's me," Joey answered. "Joey?" "Uh, yea, dude." "Well, your parents died, and I have been searching all over for you," the stranger said. "What? Who are you, anyways?" Joey asked. "Well, My name is Mr. Bingham and your parents left me their will, and it says that you get their estate." "What?" "Joey, You ok?" "Wait how could this be?" Joey asked. "Well, you do know you were adopted, right?" Mr. Bingham asked. "Hey, no I wasn't. I'm pure Italian. I just called them yesterday!" Joey, your real parents are from France. They gave you up when you were a child because they thought they were too old to take care of a child."  
  
Thought I'd leave it at that. It'll all make sense in Chapter 3. Thanks for reading. 


	3. The Explanation

Here's Chapter 3, It's a bit longer.

Mr. Bingham sat down at their table and began to explain everything. "You see Joey, When your

parents had you, they were in their 50's. I don't know how the mistress managed to have you,

but she did. So anyways, a family adopted you, and communication was dropped. About two

weeks ago, the master and mistress were in a deadly

car accident killing them both instantly. Their will was recovered, and they left the estate to you."

"Are you serious?" Joey asked. "So serious," Mr. Bingham replied. "Wow, Joey, an estate,"

Chandler said. "Hey, um Mr. Bingham, where's the estate?" Rachel asked. "It's in France, of

course," Mr. Bingham answered. "FRANCE!" they all exclaimed. "Yes, France." "So, Joey, are

you gonna go?" Phoebe asked. "I don't know, I need more time to think about this. This all so

overhelling," Joey replied. "You mean overwhelming," Ross said. "Uh, yea. Listen guys, I'm

gonna take off. I need some air. This is too much," Joey said as he fumbled with his chair. With

that, he took off. "Wow, this is all so sudden, I wonder how its affecting him," Phoebe pondered.

"OH MY GOSH!" Monica exclaimed, "I only see four people. FOUR PEOPLE! WHO'S

MISSING!" 'Monica, calm down, Joey got some great and um well, some bad news," Ross

said. After they all explained to Monica what happened, she said, "Wow, I wonder what would

have happened if he didn't come tonight." "Or, uh huh, what would have happened if he DID

come tonight," Phoebe said. "Um, Phoebe darling, he was here," Rachel said. "Uh, yea but what

if he wasn't," Phoebe fired back. "Ok, um guys, what are we gonna do about Joey. I mean, he

seems really bummed about it," Chandler said. "Well, guys, I think he should do it," Ross said.

"WHAT?" cried out all four voices. "Well, if Mr. Bingham's story checks out, Joey will be rolling

in dough. Do you know how long he's been trying to do that by acting? He'll have it made for

life!" Ross exclaimed. "You know, Ross is right. Joey is such a great guy and he deserves it,"

Rachel said. "Drinks are served," the waiter said. As they lifted their glasses, they made a toast

to Joey, for him to make a wise decision.

That's it for Chapter 3. Stay tuned for Chapter 4!


	4. The Decision

Voila, Chapter 4!  
  
Joey sat inside his apartment in the dark. The news came to him at such a shock making him so

confused. He couldn't decide whether to call his "parents" and tell them the news or just let it be.

He thought to himself "If they didn't bother to tell me, why should I do the same for them?"

There was a knock at the door and the door suddenly opened. "Hey Joey, you doing ok?"

asked Monica as she walked in. "I don't know, are you there alone?" Joey asked. "Yea, it's just

me," she replied back. As she turned on the lights, Joey got up from his chair and walked over to

her. "Joey, it's gonna be ok. I mean, I know I can't understand how you exactly feel at the

moment, but Joey..." Monica started to caress Joey's face slightly and then pulled him in forward

for a kiss. A few minutes later, Joey snapped back to reality. "Monica, what are we doing," he

said as he pulled away. "I don't know Joey, the thought of you leaving got to me and made me

want you even more," Monica said. Joey leaned on the kitchen counter, looking at the duck and

chicken. "Eew, were they looking at us?" Monica asked. "Yea Monica, they were," Joey

answered. "But anyways Joey, we all think you should go." "Really?" "Well, this is an

opportunity of a lifetime for you, and I think you should take it," she said as she fixed his collar.

"Well Mon, this means a lot coming from you," Joey said. "I just can't decide. Should I go,

should I stay? I want stay here with you guys." A few minutes later Joey said, "You know what

Mon, I'm gonna..."

Want to know what Joey's going to do? Tune in for Chapter 5!


	5. Joey's Final Decision

Here's Chapter 5 guys! Please R&R. Thanks to JOEY RACHEL LUV for her review. This Chapter is gonna be a bit longer. See in this chapter, It's really weird, Rachel and Joey live together and Monica and Chandler, but Monica and Chandler aren't going out. See it was a bet that will come up in a future story of mine. I'm trying to write a story for each friend.  
  
"...go to France. I mean you guys are right. This is an opportunity of a lifetime for me!" Joey

exclaimed. "Oh my gosh, are you serious, Joey?" Monica asked with tears brimming her eyelids.

"Pretty much, I mean I know it's hard to believe, but it think I'm actually gonna go through with

it," Joey explained. Walking over to Joey, Monica said, "You know what, I'm happy for you. I

don't wanna stand in your way, so why don't you get packing and the rest of us will be over later

or tomorrow. Rachel should be home soon," Monica said. Picking up her bag, she gave Joey a

quick peck on the lips and walked out the door without looking back. Joey walked back over to

his chair and sat back down. If he had walked out after Monica, he would have caught her

leaning against the wall crying her eyes out.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
As Joey was packing his stuff, Rachel walked into the apartment, drunk. "Oh my gosh, Rachel

are you ok?" Joey asked. "Huh, Oh I am sooo fine Joey. So so so...-" Rachel slurred. "Hey, yo

Rach let me help you," Joey said. He grabbed onto Rachel's arm and pulled her onto the couch.

"What happened Rach?" "Well...well...shince you were leaving, I couldn't shtand the thought,

and you know, drown your sorrows. Joey, I love you. I will alwaysh love you," Rachel said

continually slurring her words. Suddenly she grabbed Joey's face and pulled it towards hers.

Their lips sank into a deep kiss right when Monica walked in. Joey ripped his lips away from

Rachel's just in time to see Monica's hurt face. "Wait Mon!" Joey yelled out as he ran for the

closing door. "What, Joey! I thought yesterday that THAT kiss actually meant something. How

could I have been so stupid? Your Joey, JOEY!" Monica said hysterically. Joey grabbed

Monica and said to her, "Look Mon, Rachel came home drunk right now, and she started saying

a bunch of stuff then all of a sudden she just kissed me! Look!" Joey opened the apartment door

and they both stared in. Rachel was sitting on the couch upside down singing "Popeye the Sailor

Man". "I'm sorry Joey, I guess I just went nuts. I don't know why. I mean I've never had these

feelings for you before and now all of a sudden they start rushing at me." "Hey Monica, it's ok.

Come here," Joey said as he gave her a hug. "Well I guess I'll see you later." "See you." Joey

walked inside, picked Rachel up and brought her to her room. He sat at the edge of the bed, and

began to spill out his emotions about the whole trip and what was going to happen. A few

minutes later, he heard snoring, took the hint and left. Meanwhile, Ross and Chandler walked

into Monica's apartment. As Ross hung up his coat, Chandler glanced at a note on the table.

"Hey Ross, take a look at this," Chandler said. The note said,

_"My Dearest Joey, I know this is __all so sudden, but I couldn't let you leave without you_

_ knowing my feelings. Joey I will __always __care about you and I will always have love for_

_ you. When I saw you with Rachel, __my heart __stopped. I mean I couldn't believe that you _

_would do that to me. I don't think __that you will ever __know my feelings for you because I _

_don't think I could ever show you __this note._

_ Love Monica._

"What do you think you're doing?" Monica asked in a cold voice. "Hey, whoah ho ho, Monica

we, uh, Ross what were we doing?" Chandler asked. "We, um were looking at your interesting

choice for stationary," Ross answered. "Yes, right, Ross and I are going to write a letter, to um,

um-" "The president, to make him listen to our views," Ross finished. "So you guy's decided to

catch his attention with pretty stationary?" Monica asked. "Well, yes," Chandler answered.

"You guys can stop acting stupid, if you wanna know, just ask," Monica said as she sat down.

"Mon, uh, we were really gonna write the president," Ross said. "Ross, Chandler, look, don't

say anything to Joey but um, I really, really care about him. Seeing him go off to France is just

killing me!" Monica explained. "Look, you gotta tell him sometime Monica," Ross said. "Yea I

know, but when?"  
  
That's all for now. Chapter 6 should be along shortly


	6. Monica's Confessions

Here's Chapter 6!  
  
At the airport, they all gathered around Joey to wish him goodbye.

"Mon, now is your chance," Chandler said as he nudged her towards Joey.

"Chandler, I'm not ready, not now," Monica said.

"Well guys, you are coming next week, right?" Joey asked.

"Yes, Joey we already made our reservations," Rachel said.

Joey boarded the plane and with one last look, he vanished into the boarding gate. Everyone started to cry, realizing that they lost one of their best friends. Monica cried, silently, but inside her world was crumbling.

On the plane, Joey's mind jumped back to that little Monica incident. He suddenly realized that she thought the kiss meant something. No wonder she was so hurt.

Back from the airport, Rachel walked back into the apartment, and she glanced at the mail on the table. Hm, Joey Tribiani, Joey Tribiani, You could be a winner, Hey what's this? She thought.

The letter had no name on it, so she opened it and read it.

"Oh my gosh! MONICA!" she screamed.

"What, what?" Monica asked as she came running franticly across the hall.

"What is this?" Rachel asked as she held up the note.

"What is what?"

"This!"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Que?"

"Stop, Stop, STOP! Monica, stop hiding the facts, you love Joey, and you just let him get away like that!" Rachel cried out.

"Rachel, please, I know what I'm doing. I'm, I'm, just taking my time. This is way to rushed and I just want to take it slow," Monica replied.

Monica sat down in Joey's chair and quickly got up again. Even the chair reminded her of Joey. She looked at Rachel and immediately started crying.

"Mon, it's ok," Rachel said.

She walked towards Monica and gave her a hug. They both cradled each other crying for their lost friend.

Meanwhile, Chandler and Ross were at Central Perk eating muffins and drinking coffee. For some reason, they weren't talking to each other. The silenced seemed more comforting.

"Hey, um Ross?"

"Yea, Chandler?"

"How would you feel if Monica and Joey ever got together?" Chandler asked.

"Well, I don't really know. It seems that Monica is really in love with him, but you know Joey's reputation," Ross answered.

"But, Ross, what If I ever fall in love with Monica?"

"Hm, I never thought about that. But, I don't think that could ever happen," Ross replied.

"Ahh, you right." They both carried on with their food, and that was that.


	7. Homesickness

Here's Chapter 7, Please review.

Joey's plane had finally landed on European soil, and Joey was so excited to see his new home. As he reached for his suitcases in the overhead compartment, his elbow accidentally knocked into someone's head.

"Ow, who did that?"

"Oh it was me ma'am, I'm sorry," Joey muttered.

"Speak up, I can't understand a word you are saying!" the stranger exclaimed.

"I said I'm sorry!" Joey yelled.

"Ok, ok, not so loud!"

Joey glanced at the stranger and let out a sound of surprise. This lady looked just like Phoebe, except with brown hair.

"Um, don't mind me, but what's your name?" Joey asked

. "Oh, um it eez Leafy, It eez cool, no? I changed eet myself," Leafy replied.

They both made their way through the airplane. As they reached outside, Leafy took out her cell phone, called some one and started speaking French. Joey, trying to fit in with the French atmosphere, took out a long cigarette he bought at the airport, lit it and immediately began to puff. He started to hack and cough up gobs of phlegm. Leafy in disgust finished her conversation and whacked Joey on the back.

"These things are so 1930's," she said with a heavy accent.

"Besides, you do not even smoke, Eh?"

"Well, I thought all French people smoked!" Joey exclaimed.

" Ugh, you are so ignorant. American, no?"

"Well, Uh-"

"That's enough," Leafy snapped.

"Do you need a ride?" she asked.

"Uh, yea that would be great," he replied.

Leafy hailed a cab and they both loaded their stuff and got in. Joey glanced at all the buildings, and suddenly realized he forgot to tell the cabby where to go.

"Hey mister, here's the address," Joey said.

Leafy looked at him with curiosity and said a couple of words in French.

Joey suddenly became scared and said to her, "Your not gonna drive me up an alley and you know get a gang and kill me, are you?" Joey asked with eyes full of fear.

"Of course not! You are crazy American? Why weird questions?" Leafy asked.

"Oh no 'cuz it was in this cool movie I once saw, and it happened here too!"

Leafy rolled her eyes and said, "Anyways, I am taking you to a party with some friends, you are new here, no?"

"Yea I am."

"So join me!"

After a 30-minute interval of silence, they finally arrived at a gorgeous mansion.

"You know, it eez such a coincidence, but eh, you are right down the block," Leafy suddenly said.

So, Joey took his bags over to his place. When he entered the mansion, he opened his mouth in awe. The place was spectacular! He hurriedly put his stuff away and went to join Leafy. When he reached her placed he was utterly shocked at the site before him.

"Hello Joey, thees are my friends. This is Zander, Lottica, Zoel, and Marse. Everyone, this eez Joey."

These people were just like his friends at home! Suddenly, Joey woke up on the plane dripping with cold sweat, he didn't realize how much he missed his friends.


	8. Monica's COnfessions Pt2

I hope I'm not going to fast. Here's Chapter 8. Please read and review guys.

"Hey Monica, are you packed yet? Rachel and I are ready to go, and the cab's gonna be here in 10 minutes," Chandler said.

They were all getting ready to leave to go to airport.

"Chandler, I'm not you! I don't just throw a couple of underwear, shorts, T-shirts, and a Playboy!" Monica retorted back.

"Ok, ok, look are you gonna be ready in 10 minutes? That's when were leaving."

"Chandler, I'm not going. This is all too much for me. I'm at my emotional breaking point, I have a big event to cater coming up, and I just don't think I can see Joey," Monica said with a sigh.

She leaned against the wall, waiting for Chandler to say something.

"Mon, you are gonna be just fine. I don't think Joey suspects anything at all, so you'll have all the time to tell him!"

"Chandler, I just can't!"

"Monica, get in the car."

"What?"

"Get in the cab now without anything, or go finish getting ready," Chandler said calmly.

"You're not even giving me a real choice, Chandler!" she spat back.

Chandler just gave her a look and walked away. Meanwhile, Phoebe and Ross were already at the airport waiting for Chandler, Monica, and Rachel.

"The plane is leaving in 2 hours and 17 minutes! Where are they?" Ross exclaimed.

"Ross, calm down! I'm sure they'll be here soon. Besides, we never have time to talk and hang," Phoebe said.

"Yea you're right Phoebe. Let's talk."

"Ok, I'll go first. Hi, my name is Phoebe. I'm a masseuse, my mom killed herself, and um, that's pretty much it."

Ross stared at Phoebe in disbelief.

"Phoebe, I already know that about you. Tell me something I don't know!"

"Um, ok when I first saw you, I wanted to do something to you."

"What?" Ross asked.

"Um, this."

Phoebe then lent in and kissed Ross lightly on the lips. Ross was really taken aback by this gesture.

"Hee hee, enjoy that Ross?"

"Well, um, I was really, um surprised by that," Ross replied.

Meanwhile, Chandler, Monica, and Rachel all crammed themselves into the cab. After a few minutes of silence, Monica said, "Hey Rachel, can I ask you something?"

"Yea Monica?"

"The other day when I walked in on you and Joey kissing-"

"Wait you kissed Joey?" Chandler interrupted.

"I kissed Chandler?" Rachel asked.

"Yea, you did. It was the day before yesterday when you came home drunk?"

"Oh my gosh, I kissed Joey! I was totally hammered, it didn't mean anything at all Monica."

"You sure, Rachel?" Monica asked.

"Absolutely. I can't believe I kissed Joey!" Rachel exclaimed.

"So, would you kiss me, now?" Chandler asked.

"Chandler, wait until I'm drunk to ask me that I'll think about it then," Rachel teased.

Finally they arrived at the airport. When they saw Phoebe and Ross, they immediately rushed over to them.

"Guys, the plane is leaving in 1 hour and 25 minutes!" Ross exclaimed, "Hurry up!"

Everyone just walked by Ross, ignoring him.

"Hey, Chandler can I, um talk to you for a minute?" Monica asked.

"Yea sure," he replied.

They both walked over to the waiting area and sat down.

"Chandler, since you're a guy, I'm going to confide in you. You know, get your opinion."

"That should be thrilling," he remarked.

"Chandler seriously, no jokes. Something happened a couple of months ago. After Phoebe's birthday party, you guys all went with her to the coffeehouse to relax, and I stayed behind to clean. You know how much I love to clean! Well, Joey, I guess wanted to help me because there was such a big mess. We were both at the sink washing dishes when I cut my hand on a piece of glass. He cleaned it and bandaged it for me, and when he kissed it, we slowly-" Monica suddenly stopped because her cell phone rang.

"Hello? Dad? What's up? I'm at the airport. No, I didn't take your cheese grater. Besides, you don't cook, what do you need it for? Oh, ew! Dad that's why they have back scratchers! Bye, dad," Monica said as she finished her conversation.

"Monica, next time we go over your house, remind me not to eat any cheese-based products," Chandler said.

"Ok, sorry, anyways, We slowly kissed, and then it became more passionate, more fiery. It was sooo intense! Ever since then I have had hidden feelings for him. I mean, at first I didn't realize it, but now it's like their coming at me full throttle!"

"Well, Mon, you want my opinion?" Chandler asked.

"Yes, Chandler. I would so appreciate it!"

"Ok, then. TELL HIM!" he said as he left to buy some "necessities" for the trip.


	9. A Story for Everyone

Joey walked into his house, feeling a bit mournful. He wished his friends were here to share this experience with him. They would be coming in two weeks, and that was way too long. He set his stuff down in the foyer and continued to make his way into the mansion.

"Can I help you, sir?" A voice rang out.

"Whoa, where the hell are?" Joey asked, a bit frightened.

"Why I am Monsieur Banks, your butler," he answered.

"I've got a butler? Cool! Do I have a maid, too?"

"Why yes, you do. Madame Claire?" Mr. Banks called out.

A saucy lady dressed in a maid's outfit with a short skirt and a low top walked in.

"Hello, you are Mr. Tribiani? I have a warm bath drawn for you and the chef said dinner will be ready soon," she said.

"Hey, you wanna join me in that bath?"

"Ah, you tease with such pleasure!"

Joey chased her into the bedroom and closed the door quickly. Later on during dinner, as Mme. Claire was sitting on his lap, Joey got a phone call.

"Hello? Hey, Chandler! Where are you? Ohh, on your cell? I'm not doing much over here. Yea, Monica's there? Ok, I'll talk to her. Hey, Monica, what's up? Yea, I'm good. I miss you. I can't wait 'til you guys come. Oh, you gotta go? Ok, then. Bye. Love you, too."

As Joey hung up, he felt a void in his heart. He couldn't figure out why he was so miserable all of a sudden.

"Does Mr.Tribiani want another bath drawn?" Mme. Clare asked.

"Uh no that's ok, I'm just gonna go to bed. Good night."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Monica. I'm gonna call Joey. Wanna talk to him?" Chandler asked.

"Chandler, of course I do," she replied.

"Ok then." Chandler dialed the number and waited for Joey to pick up.

"Hey, Joey. Yea, I'm not home, I'm on my cell. What's going on with you? Oh, hold on Monica want to talk to you."

Monica grabbed the phone out of Chandler's hand and said, "Hey, Joey! I'm ok, How about you? I know, me too."

Suddenly the plane started to lurch forward.

"Hey Joey, I gotta go! I'll talk to you later. I love you! Bye."

When Monica hung up the phone, she suddenly broke down crying. Chandler glanced at her and pulled her towards him.

He gave a big hug and said, "Monica, you're strong. You'll see Joey in a couple of hours!"

"Thanks Chandler."

Two seats back, Phoebe and Ross were sitting quietly.

"Hey, Phoebe?"

"Yea, Ross?"

"What was up with that kiss?"

"Like I said, It was something I wanted to do since I met you!"

"And why is that?"

"Because...you have very kissable lips!"

"What?"

"Well, when you look at Monica's lips, do you want to kiss them?"

"SHE'S MY SISTER, PHOEBE!"

"Yea, um, bad example, ok Rachel, what about her?"

"Well, yea I guess," Ross said with a smile creeping on his face.

"Well, what a about me?" Phoebe asked.

Ross studied Phoebe's face and said, "Yea, I guess you do."

Ross continued to study Phoebe's face.

"Ok, you can stop now!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Oh, uh yea sorry."

"It's ok, Ross. I know I am so irresistible! But you know, I think we should explore our kissing abilities."

Ross glanced at Phoebe over his magazine and saw she wasn't joking.

"Well, hell yea!"

He tossed his magazine aside and slowly pecked Phoebe's lips. They slowly leaned into each other and began to kiss harder. Rachel sitting across from them didn't notice anything until she heard moaning. She gasped in horror and tried to get Monica and Chandler's attention.

"Hey Monica, Chandler...psst guys?" she whispered.

"What, Rachel," Monica asked a little weary.

"Look at Ross and Phoebe!"

"Oh my god!" Chandler exclaimed.

Ross and Phoebe immediately broke away from each other realizing what they had done.

"Oh calm down Chandler, we were only testing our kissing abilities. And I would have to say Ross is an expert," Phoebe said.

"Aw shucks, you mean that?" Ross said blushing.

"Uh huh! I'm sorry that we never tried it before!"

"Well, you're pretty good yourself, Phoebe."

Rachel glanced at both of them and said to herself, "Don't ask anymore questions."

Seven hours later, they all woke up when they heard the pilot on the loudspeaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now reaching our destination. Please fasten your seatbelts as we land."

Monica began to stir and realized that in a couple of hours she was going to see Joey.


End file.
